Get Ready California
by Cloud from Krypton
Summary: Thea had just graduated and decided to live in her mom's house in California where she makes some friends and enemies. follow her through Drama, humour, love and maybe even heartbreak. kiansam13 fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I haven't written a fanfic like this before but I was thinking about this idea for a long time. I own nothing but the writing and Thea.**

**Thea POV**

For my whole life I was the girl who was made fun of for making YouTube videos. After I graduated I decided to leave my home in Seattle and move to my mom's house in San Clemente in California. See I'm a foster child, I never knew my mother or father but a few years ago I got a call saying my mother had died and that in her will she left me a house for after I graduated. I had just got on the plane and got a taxi to my new house and when I got there my mouth was hanging on the pavement. This house is HUGE! I went inside and noted that there was already furniture and I decided to unpack then relax. I quickly got bored and decided to go for a ride on my skateboard. When I was walking out of my driveway I saw three boys walking into the house next to me two had the same sort of hairstyle with a spiked front with brown hair and the other one had longish light brown hair that he flipped to the side the tall one with the spiked front had the most amazing jawline and was wearing a superman snapback and the short one was really attractive yet short and wearing a black beanie, the one with the flipped hairstyle was average height and muscular. When I skated by they looked and when I saw them the short one was looking me up and down, checking me out. Right then I wished I hadn't worn my short shorts and union jack crop tank top, showing my back dimples, and tanned body. I gave them the hang loose sign and they all blushed I guessed the other guys were looking too.

"Hey wait!" the short one called out. I turned around and got off of my board.

"Hey, I'm Sam, this is Kian and this is Jarrad." The short one now known as Sam said then pointed to the tall one then the one with the light hair.

"Hey I'm Thea. I just moved into the that house." I said pointing to my house.

"Haha I live on the other side of you and Sam lives here." Jarrad said and I noticed he had an Australian accent.

"Hey we were just going to change into swimming trunks then go to the beach if you want to come?" Kian suggested.

"Okay sure just let me put on my bathing suit." I went to change and when I came back they were waiting for me.

"So how are we getting there?"

"We were going to bike so if you want to you can skateboard or catch a ride with one of us." Sam said.

"I can skateboard." I said and the beach wasn't too far so we were there in no time.

I took off my shirt and shorts so I was just in my sea green knotted bandeau bikini, I looked over and Jarrad, Kian and Sam were talking in a little huddle but before I could say anything they broke out of it and Kian and Jarrad went down to the beach where I guess they saw some friends. Sam walked over and I couldn't help but check him out, he had nicely toned abs and muscles and he was tanned too. His lips were plump and pink and his eyes were a deep brown.

"So what grade are you going into?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"Actually I just graduated a few days ago."

"Oh that's awesome, I'm a senior next year, and I just want to graduate."

"Well it's not that much different."

"Maybe." Sam said with a faraway look in his eyes like he was thinking of something and again he looked me up and down.

"Okay why do you keep checking me out?!" I said because it was getting annoying.

"Sorry. The first time it was because I was looking at your longboard and then your face but I don't have an excuse." He said blushing.

"Well just don't do that again, its uncomfortable." I said. We had fun at the beach splashing each other and playing in the clear blue ocean. It started getting dark so we went to the nearest McDonalds for dinner.

"So we are you from Thea?" Kian asked.

"I'm from Seattle but my family had a house here so I decided to move here after I graduated."

"Cool. Oh it's your turn to give your order." Jarrad told me

"Um, can I have a double big mac with large fries and a large drink." I told the cashier and gave him my money.

"Are you sure you can eat that much I mean I'm the biggest one here and I got the exact same thing." Jarrad said.

"If you don't think I can eat that much then I bet you fifty dollars that I can finish mine before you."

"Okay you're on." We shook on it and our food was done.

"Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three." Kian called. We started eating and I was taking huge bites and in one minute I was done the burger and on to the fries, while Jarrad was still eating his burger. I finished in two minutes and thirty seconds and beat Jarrad.

"Ha! I wo-" I was cut short by a big burp.

"Wow, you can eat and belch." Kian and Sam laughed. Sam's laugh was really cute. Wait, what am I saying? I've only known him for a day!

"Yep, and I am going to get an ice cream." I said and walked away. When I came back we started talking about ourselves.

"So tell us about yourself."

"Okay well I am a foster child, I am 18, and I make YouTube videos." I said.

"Hey that's cool we all make YouTube videos too." Sam said.

"We should all make a video together sometime." Kian suggested.

"Why don't we just hang out tonight and film?"

"Awesome lets go."

We went to a skate park and they filmed me doing tricks. I then filmed them trying to do the same but failing. We exchanged numbers and went back to our houses but I guess Kian was staying at Sam's. I went inside my house and thought about today. My friends told me to watch out for Californian boys but I don't think Sam, Kian and Jarrad are like that. But I think I like Sam, let's hope this doesn't happen like last time.

**If you like this and want me to continue please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thea POV**

I woke up around eleven thirty and got a text from Sam asking if I could hang out to day and edit the video. I quickly replied saying that I would be there soon. I then hopped in the shower blasting Ed Sheeran and got dressed in the same shorts from yesterday but with black and grey two tone vans and a dark blue plaid shirt and a bandana as a headband for my bun. When I got there Jarrad was there too with Kian and Sam all waiting for me.

"Sorry I was late I had to have a shower." I apologised.

"its fine and we were hoping you would be okay with doing a ending to our video now and another collab."

"Sure lets film the end now and maybe we can split the video in half so they have to watch yours or my channel to see the whole video. And we can ask them to send in dares and truths if we can so truth or dare for our next video." I said hoping we could because it would gain all of us subscribers and who doesn't love watching people making a fool of themselves doing dares online.

"Yeah that would be so fun."

"Awesome. So let's start the ending."

"That sounds so weird but okay." We set up the camera and started filming.

"Hey this is my new neighbour Thea." Sam introduced and I waved hi.

"And she has a YouTube channel called inthelifeofThea so the rest of the video will be on that channel, so please subscribe to her." Kian finished.

"Okay we're saying bye like you guys do right?" I asked.

"Yeah so we will say you're all beautiful, then you can say stay beautiful then we can all say we love you. Got it?"

"Yes."

"You're all beautiful."

"Stay beautiful."

"We love you!" We all said together.

"Okay now cover the screen with our hands." We did that and stopped rolling. I laughed.

"That was fun okay now for my channel."

"Oh yeah before we start we filmed you and Jarrad's eating contest so we wanted to add it to your video."

"Okay that would be awesome."

We started rolling.

"Hey, as you probably know I moved to California and these are my neighbours Sam his friend Kian and the cameraman Jarrad." Jarrad turned the camera to him and waved.

"So we have another video which this extended off of on their channel. And if you're wondering they really did give me the fifty bucks." I showed them the money and Jarrad grumbled about how he was going easy on me.

"Okay so we are going to do another collab. And it's going to be a truth or dare video so if you have any truths or dares leave them in the comments or tweet any one of us and I will leave their names in the description below. And the ten truths and ten dares with the most likes or retweets will be in the video. Okay now you do a flip." I said the last part to Sam and Kian.

"Really?"

I laughed "No you just wave and say I love you lifies."

"Oh okay, good you scared me." I laughed again.

"I live you lifies!" We said and waved. Then Jarrad turned the camera off.

"That was fun I can't wait for the truth and dare video." I said excitedly.

"Yeah it'll be fun but now time for editing last night's video." A few hours of complaining, laughing, and screaming we finished the video. I heard the door open downstairs because when we finished the video we went up to Sam's room to hang out.

"Oh my mom's home." Sam said.

"Hey you should come meet her she wanted to meet the new neighbours."

"Oh okay." I said nervously, I mean what would you think of a 18 year old girl hanging out with your son and his friends alone in your house all day. Luckily she seemed nice and even invited me over for dinner when she found out I was living alone.

"Oh thank you, I would love to." I stayed for dinner and that night we ended up sleeping in a tent in Jarrad's backyard.

**_One Week Later_**

Both of our channels gained hundreds of subscribers and we started making our truth or dare video.

"Hey guys this collab will be split in two again and the dares will be on Sam and Kian's channel so here are the top ten truths: from lawlorfflover13 how old were you when you had your first kiss? Well I was probably 14."

"I think I was like 14 too." Kian said.

"Me too." Sam said.

"Okay from percabeth463 are any of you single if not how long have you been dating your boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"We'll me and Kian are single."

"And so am I. Wow we are really boring."

"Yeah we are." After making the truth video and saying goodbye, we made the dare video.

"Hey guys it's Sam, Kian and Thea and this is our dare video so if you want to see the truth video press Thea's face."

"Okay from alextheawesome Kian I dare you to drink whatever Sam and Thea put in a blender but it has got to be food."

"This is going to be awesome." I said.

"Fine." We brought the camera with us downstairs and started puts gummy bears and mayo and cheese slices in the blender.

"Do I have to drink this?" Kian begged.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Fine but I am never asking you guys for dares again." Kian drank it and almost threw up but didn't.

"Okay next question from 12 I dare Thea to do the salt and ice challenge."

"Okay I'm up for it." I said defiant but I was freaking out on the inside. I grabbed the salt shaker and a cube of ice I put the salt on my forearm and the ice on next and held it, after about ten seconds it started to hurt.

I gasped. "That's starting to hurt." I let out sounds of pain and after about a minute I couldn't take it and I took the ice off. I looked at my arm and it was red and ice cold and really hard (that's what she said).

"Wow you lasted longer than me." Sam said.

"You're a wimp so it's not an accomplishment." I said.

"Hey!" I laughed we went through more dares before the last one.

"Okay the last dare from lawleypottorrff is..." Sam stopped wide eyed. Kian took his phone from him and looked and started laughing.

"What?" I took the phone and turned bright red.

"From lawleypottorrff is I dare Thea and Sam to kiss."

"I am never doing a dare video again." We all agreed. But we had to do it so I and Sam leaned in and we kissed. It was amazing. Even though it was a dare it felt real and was over too quickly.

"We'll that's it for this video. Subscribe to both our channels and you are all beautiful."

"Stay beautiful"

"And we love you." We stopped recording and Kian started laughing at us. This time we all stayed at my house because Sam's parents went on vacation and his sister was looking after Levi. We had a lot of fun watching movies but I couldn't get that feeling of Sam's lips out of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**_One Month Later_**

**Thea POV**

This past month I became closer with Sam, Kian and Jarrad than I have ever been with anyone. But sadly until October Jarrad is going to Australia for vacation. I had recently noticed more about Sam and we were the closest of the group. But sadly I was friend zoned and there is no getting out of there. The worst part is that Sam got a girlfriend, Acacia Clark **(I know they dated before this but I needed to use someone and I like Acacia but I am writing her as kind of mean so it's not really like her but I needed a name so yeah)** and she was gorgeous. But when Sam and Acacia got together I knew that we wouldn't hangout as much but every time I call to hang out or walk over he is busy with Acacia. I know I shouldn't be like this but I think I love Sam and I have a bad feeling about Acacia. Today was one of the rare days me and Sam were going to hangout, we are going to the beach for starters then probably McDonalds. It's become a tradition for all of us when we go the beach with each other to go to McDonalds afterwards. I put on a vintage black and white ACDC muscle shirt with red-dip dyed shorts and a white beanie, I put on my white vans grabbed my skateboard and walked over to Sam's house. But I guess I was wrong and Acacia is coming to the beach too, yay, insert sarcasm. I met Sam outside his house and Acacia was there too I guess Sam didn't see it but she gave me a weird look probably because we are complete opposites I've only met her twice but I can tell first she is a blonde blue eyed tall preppy style 14 year old and acts like she's all that because she is dating Sam and getting more followers and more popular on YouTube. And I have bright red hair brown eyes I'm Sam's height 18years old and have that sort of different style like scene and boho.

"Hey Thea you put your lip ring in." Sam said. Oh and I have a lip ring, you see I don't usually wear it because I didn't have many friends I didn't want to scare them away when I moved to Cali but Sam saw my ring once and asked about it.

"Yeah I thought I should put it in, I already have awesome friends so why hide it? Right.

" Yeah, oh if you don't remember this is Thea." Sam said to Acacia. She looked me up and down again and I realized while she looked nice and cleaned up yet casual. My hair was messy in a beanie, I was holding my skateboard by its trucks and I was wearing a loose unisex muscle shirt. I looked like I didn't try and I was a total dude.

"So Thea is coming too?" Acacia asked with a hint of anger and disgust in her voice that Sam didn't notice.

"Yeah I planned to hang out with her today but you stopped by so I thought we could all go."

"Let's go." I said and hopped on my board with him and Acacia on his bike right behind me. We raced to the beach and I won.

"Face if Sam I am the champion of our bets, first I won against Jarrad at McDonalds then I beat you now." I laughed and Sam laughed along.

"So lets get in the water." Sam said.

"Wait can I talk to you?" Acacia asked. I was confused.

"Um, yeah sure." We walked into the bathrooms they had.

"Okay I don't want to be near you right now at all you look terrible and you have that disgusting piercing, but I want to tell you that I can see that look in your eyes and don't try anything okay?"

"What?" I asked seriously confused.

"I know you like Sam so back off he is mine."

"Look I don't know what your talking about I don't like Sam and I know you don't either, yeah I saw your video a few days before you and am started dating about how you love Kian Lawley. And I also realized that you gained a lot of followers and subscribers after you started dating."

"Why would I go out with him because of that? And you gained followers and subscribers when you became friends with him and Kian."

"I gained followers after I made the collab video and I became friends with them before I knew they made videos. And I'm done talking." I took off my clothes so I was just in my red string bikini.

"Nice push up bathing suit." Acacia said.

"Actually these are real boobs you might want to grow some." I said walking out. I saw Sam in the water and his muscles have just gotten better and his abs too. After pretending to like Acacia and playing in the water for a while we went to McDonalds.

"Hey, Sam, ready to see if you can beat me? Unlike Jarrad."

"Oh I'm not that dumb. But whoever orders the biggest meal and finishes it doesn't have the pay but whoever doesn't finish it has to pay for everything."

"You are on." I order two double Big Macs and two large fries and a medium drink when we got our food I noticed Sam got the same and Acacia got a chicken snack wrap.

"Ready to lose Sam?"

"No but I'm ready to win." When we were done we decided to get an ice cream to even it out and I couldn't finish it so I had to pay Sam. When we got back we hung out at Sam's house and Acacia had to leave after that we watched movies and I fell asleep with my head on his chest, and his arm around me.


	4. Chapter 4

5

**Thea POV**

I had just gotten dressed into my white T-shirt crop top that says "boy you ain't no Hipster but you sure make my hips stir" and American flag high-waisted studded shorts with my black vans and a black beanie, when Sam texted me.

~text convo~

S: hey can u bring me McDonald's?

T: ya sure. The usual?

S: ya and Kian wants the usual to

T: k ill have lunch with you then. See you in 20

S: bye

~end of text convo~

Twenty minutes later I was riding my skateboard into the courtyard of the one place I never want to go to again: high school. As I skated in I received many wolf whistles and interested stares. But one guy had the guts to come up to me when I got off my board.

"What are you doing here baby, I've never seen you around." He said cockily.

"First of all: call me baby one more time and you won't be able to have any. Second of all: get out of my way before I run you over. And third of all: I graduated." I fought to keep my voice steady. Man why did Kian and Sam have to go to an all-boys school full of douche bags?

"Aw you know you don't mean that."

"Is there a rule that can't punch him on school property?!" I asked.

"Yeah!" Someone in the crowd that had gathered replied.

"You're lucky now get out of my way I'm looking for my friends."

"You know girl, I ain't no hipster but I know I can make your hips stir." He said.

"That was the worst pick up line ever and you just read that off my shirt." I unimpressed. But my phone started playing "I write sins, not tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco.

~phone convo~

T: hey where are you? I'm stuck getting hit on by some cocky dick.

S: sorry the teacher got mad at Kian for talking back.

T: are you sure you're not in trouble too?

S: fine I got in trouble for talking back. And we're like a minute from the courtyard so just wait a minute.

T: fine bye.

S: bye

~end of phone convo~

I waited a minute in awkward silence until I heard a yell of "YO THEA! WE'RE OVER HERE!" From none other than Kian. The crowd made a path and I walked over to them but before there was no one behind me and I guess California boys like back dimples. That or they really need to go out more. We did our awesome three way handshake which was pretty much a fist bump and shoulder bump. We were going to make it a chest bump but boobs get in the way of that.

"You're friends with these tools?"

"Yeah and you might want to shut you trap before I do!" Kian yelled.

"Why don't you and Pottorff go make some YouTube shit and leave the ladies to me?"

"SHUT THE F*** UP! I am not like some other slutty girls that seem to roam the streets of California** (if you are a girl from California I am not trying to offend you), **and I suggest you watch their latest video." I said angry as hell. They watched it and it was the dare video so when we kissed there were some wolf whistles but I ignored it.

"I guess just dude YouTubers are tools." Some other people agreed.

"You know what I'm sick of this; do you guys want me to pick you up later?" I asked Kian and Sam.

"Hey you could pick me up any day." Some pervert said.

"She was talking to us. And yeah here are the keys to the Beamer." Sam said the last part throwing me his keys. The bell rang and I gave them their lunch so they could eat it later, I was almost out before that creepo showed up again.

"Hey I wasn't joking about making those fine hips of your stir." I was just off school property.

"Okay come closer." He did and right when he walked off of the property I sacked him and gave him a bloody nose, probably broke it too.

"I don't need some egotistical jerk fawning for my attention so I'm gonna make this quick and I'm gonna make this clear. DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I said mad. I walked into the parking lot and drove the Beamer home.


End file.
